In transmitting data from a source computer system to a destination computer system, sometimes the overall payload including the data is divided or chunked by the number of bytes in the “chunks.” For example, a user input may request that feedback data be sent from a client computer to a server computer. The feedback data may include 500 kilobytes of feedback data regarding an experience in the client computer. As an example, this content would potentially be broken into five 100 kilobyte chunks, which are sent sequentially to the server.